M'accorderez-vous cette danse ?
by Brioche au chocolat
Summary: Ce n'était pas que Fei s'ennuyait, c'était plutôt qu'il ne savait pas danser. Mais il suffit juste qu'une certaine personne ne lui propose une danse pour qu'il accepte, en espérant qu'il ne lui marcherait pas trop sur les pieds.


**Note de l'Auteure : Bonsoir, un O.S que je viens de finir d'écrire. Bonne lecture ! **

**Inazuma Eleven appartient à Level-5**

**[...]**

**Personnages :**** Fei, Saryuu (Saru) (+personnages secondaires de Feida)**

**Pairings :**** Fei x Saru**

**Avertissements : Fautes d'orthographe, de grammaire, de conjugaison parce que je ne me suis pas relue !**

[...]

Ce n'était pas que Fei s'ennuyait, c'était plutôt qu'il ne savait pas danser, car pour lui, sauter sur place n'était pas vraiment de la danse. Il soupira et prit en main quelques chips qui trainaient et croqua lentement dedans en observant toute les personnes sur la piste. Fei finit par se demander pour la centième fois de la soirée pourquoi il avait accepté d'accompagner ses amis si c'était pour se retrouver au buffet en train de se goinfrer. Une des raisons étaient sûrement parce qu'il était trop gentil pour refuser l'invitation offerte.

La musique précédente prit fin et Fei décida de se prendre à boire, il avait la gorge sèche et observer les autres transpirer et se défouler n'améliorait pas son état, rien que les regarder le fatiguait. Quand il eu le nez dans son verre, une main se posa doucement sur son épaule et le garçon aux cheveux verts sursauta brusquement et faillit s'étouffer avec sa boisson.

« Tu danses pas ? » Demanda Yuuchi avec un ton neutre, avec peut être un brin d'inquiétude dedans si on ouvrait grand les oreilles.

Fei se contenta de replonger sa tête dans son verre en faisant un signe de la main que non il ne dansait pas puisqu'il buvait là. Puis ses yeux se redirigèrent vers la piste de danse et il pu remarquer que Meia et Gillis étaient en train de s'embrasser ce qui lui fit faire une grimace et il se sentit obliger de détourner le regard. Il avait l'impression de les espionner et cette sensation le mettait mal à l'aise.

Il regarda donc autre part sur la piste et vit Rokko et Deck qui semblaient bien s'amuser tout les deux, puis Chet qui était un peu plus loin avec Yokka et Pino, en fait en observant bien il vit que presque tout ses amis étaient là. Un sourire remplaça la grimace précédente et il ne remarqua même pas que Yuuchi était reparti. Pendant quelques minutes, Fei observa de loin puis la musique changea soudainement.

Fei vit Saru arriver avec une grâce incroyable vers lui et un sourire charmant que lui seul possédait et bientôt l'adolescent aux cheveux verts se figea, verre à la main et le cœur battant soudainement deux fois plus vite avec des joues un peu rouges. Il avait peut être un gros béguin pour Saryuu. Ce dernier s'arrêta devant lui et fit une petite révérence en lui tendant la main.

« M'accorderez-vous cette danse ? » Il ponctua sa phrase d'un petit clin d'œil et Fei essaya de se cacher derrière son verre en plastique.

Quand il se concentra, la grenette se rendit compte que la musique était faite pour une valse et il se retrouva à baragouiner des mots incompréhensibles, puis une phrase compréhensible sortit, avec un peu d'hésitation cependant.

« Je ne sais pas danser. »

Le sourire du blanc s'agrandit avant qu'il ne lui prenne le verre des mains et le pose sur le buffet. Puis il lui attrapa doucement le poignet et le guida sur la piste de danse où déjà beaucoup de monde dansait.

« Il suffit que je t'apprenne alors. » Quand ils furent vers le milieu de la piste, Saru reprit la parole. « Pose ta main gauche sur mon épaule. »

Fei obéit nerveusement avant de sentir sa deuxième main être attrapée par celle de l'albinos et de se sentir soudainement tiré vers lui. Celui aux cheveux verts resta raide pendant une seconde avant de se détendre.

« Maintenant laisses-toi juste guider. » Murmura Saryuu très doucement dans son oreille.

Puis, ils commencèrent à bouger ensemble, Fei suivant le rythme calme instauré par l'autre. Il était presque sur que sa main était extrêmement moite dans celle de son cavalier et il se contenta de regarder nerveusement autour de lui.

Evidemment, Saru les avait déplacé vers le milieu de la piste et Fei croisa les regards de plusieurs personnes, certains les observaient juste, d'autres dansaient également que ce soit en duo ou en gros groupe. Ce n'était même plus une valse qu'ils faisaient enfaite. Puis il vit le léger sourire de Yuuchi qui lui faisait des signes d'encouragement avec Yokka à ses côtés qui souriait, les bras croisés.

Tous les regards mirent néanmoins la grenette mal à l'aise et sa main se crispa sur l'épaule de Saru et il marcha sur les pieds de l'autre et bientôt, c'était comme s'il avait oublié comment danser. Son corps se tendit et il serra un peu plus fort la main enroulée avec la sienne.

« Saru... Tout le monde nous regarde... » Chuchota-t-il avec un peu de panique.

« Calmes-toi, concentres-toi juste sur nous deux en train de danser, sur moi et tout ira bien. » Répondit l'interpellé avec un autre de ses sourires.

Fei suivit ses conseils et posa son regard sur lui, en fait il ne savait pas trop où regarder. Parce que ses yeux s'emblaient vouloir l'absorber tellement ils étaient brillants grâces aux lumières au dessus d'eux et leur couleur violette était juste magnifique et donnait envie à celui aux cheveux verts de plonger dans ses pupilles.

Il ne voulait pas regarder son nez non plus parce que c'était étrange de regarder le nez de quelqu'un même si celui de Saryuu avait quelques tâches de rousseur maintenant qu'il y faisait attention.

Et Fei ne voulait en aucun cas regarder ses lèvres parce que sinon il finirait par l'embrasser sans le savoir, et ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas envie c'était surtout qu'il ne savait pas comment l'albinos réagirait et il ne voulait pas tenter quelque chose qui mettrait en danger leur amitié.

Alors finalement il se contenta de regarder son épaule, celle où reposait sa propre main dessus. Il recommença à se détendre en imaginant qu'il était seul avec l'autre garçon, sans personne autour. La réalité revint à lui rapidement lorsque la musique se termina et que Saru détacha leurs mains jointes.

Fei ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

« Maintenant tu sais danser. » Déclara doucement l'albinos avant de s'éloigner.

La grenette se retourna et partit rejoindre Yokka et Yuuchi qui l'observaient avec un sourire. Une autre musique commença et ce fut encore une valse, pendant un instant Fei se demanda qui avait fait la playlist. Il fit un sourire à ses deux amis qui semblaient vouloir la même chose même s'ils ne se disaient rien et ne faisaient rien, ils ne se regardaient même pas. Ce fut Rokko qui passait devant eux qui permit à la situation d'avancer.

« Dépêchez-vous de danser votre valse tous les deux parce que vu le temps qu'il vous faut pour demander la danse à l'autre, la musique sera finie. » Elle fit une pause pour se tourner vers Fei et lui fit un clin d'œil. « J'ai tout vu pour Saru et toi. »

Le concerné se retrouva rouge pivoine et partit à la buvette, il avait soudainement une envie de chips et de s'éloigner le plus loin possible de la petite blonde. Lorsqu'il fut à mi-chemin, une personne l'arrêta dans son parcours avec un ton calme et poli.

« M'accorderais-tu cette danse Fei ? »

Ce dernier compara mentalement dans sa tête les deux demandes de danse qu'il avait reçut aujourd'hui et trouva étrangement la première beaucoup plus charmante, c'était peut être à cause du vouvoiement que Saru avait mis délibérément ou alors simplement parce qu'il le trouvait plus charmant en général.

« Pourquoi pas Alpha. »

Les deux repartirent sur la piste et Fei soupira mentalement, il avait vraiment eu envie de manger des chips mais ne trouvait pas le courage de dire non à quelqu'un. Celui aux cheveux verts plaça doucement sa main sur l'épaule de l'autre et l'autre fut attrapé par une prise soigneuse. Fei pria une seconde fois pour ne pas avoir les mains trop moites, il n'avait pas envie de sentir une rivière entre leur deux paumes.

Alpha mena la danse, ce qui ne dérangea pas Fei vu qu'il savait seulement suivre les pas. Son pied s'écrasa tout le même plusieurs fois sur celui du garçon aux yeux gris, il s'excusa nerveusement à chaque fois. Puis pour ne rien arranger, Fei fonça dans un autre duo qui se retrouva être celui de Meia et Gillis qui lui firent des haussements de sourcils subjectifs. Il devint rouge et se retrouva soudainement beaucoup plus proche d'Alpha qui semblait l'avoir tiré légèrement vers lui.

Ses joues ne s'améliorèrent pas et il détourna le regard pour regarder les autres danseurs et essayer de se calmer. Il sourit doucement en voyant Yuuchi et Yokka danser maladroitement et regarda ailleurs lorsqu'il vit Meia et Gillis s'embrasser encore une fois. Ses yeux finirent par se poser sur un autre duo et le sang accumulé dans ses joues redescendit soudainement et se glaça dans ses veines.

Devant ses yeux, se trouvait Saryuu et Nike en train de virevolter tranquillement, extrêmement proche et ne semblant nullement mal à l'aise, au contraire ils se lançaient des regards complices et se souriaient. Ils semblaient fait l'un pour l'autre et la vue fit mal au cœur de Fei. Il était jaloux et il détestait ce sentiment.

Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent doucement dans l'épaule d'Alpha qui se contenta de l'interroger du regard, Fei s'excusa en desserrant sa main et en soupirant doucement, un sourire triste sur son visage. Fei avait hâte que la musique s'arrête. En laissant dériver ses pensées, celui aux cheveux verts ne se rendit même pas compte que ses pieds ne suivaient plus le tempo et le rythme de son cavalier. Il s'emmêla les pieds et si Alpha n'était pas là pour le rattraper au dernier moment, il se serait écrasé au sol pathétiquement devant tout le monde.

Fei retint son souffle et il remarqua que presque tout le monde avait vu la scène qui venait de se produire, il rougit et remercia doucement le violet. La danse se termina sans plus d'encombre et Fei s'écarta d'Alpha et partit rejoindre le buffet qu'il voulait tant revoir, encore plus maintenant qu'avant.

Tandis qu'il buvait dans ce qui espérait être son verre en plastique, il sentit un souffle contre son cou et il se retourna brusquement et failli encore s'étouffer avec sa boisson. Il redevint rose dès qu'il vit que c'était Saru.

« Salut. » Marmonna-t-il en continuant de boire avant d'empoigner les quelques chips restantes. La scène avec Nike lui revint en mémoire et il grimaça discrètement.

« Alors on n'arrive plus à danser si je ne suis pas là ? » Demanda l'albinos avec un ton taquin.

Fei se contenta de détourner le regard et de finir de boire son verre.

« J'étais juste... Déconcentré. » Répondit-il, on aurait dit qu'il essayé de se convaincre lui-même.

Un léger silence passa entre les deux et la grenette posa enfin le gobelet en plastique vide qu'il avait dans les mains. En relevant les yeux, Fei remarqua que Saru semblait un peu nerveux et avant qu'il ne puisse lui demander ce qu'il avait, l'autre le devança.

« Il y aura bientôt un slow... Ça te dirait de le faire avec moi ? » Il se frotta doucement la nuque en regardant l'autre avec un air un peu penaud.

Le cerveau de Fei venait de se déconnecter et son esprit lui, était partit en voyage loin. Quand quelques secondes plus tard, les paroles de l'autre atteignirent sa tête, ses joues se colorèrent encore une fois et il se retrouva à balbutier une réponse.

« O-Oui évidement. »

Il eu envie de se gifler dès que le seconde mot sortit de ses lèvres, il semblait tellement évident qu'il était fou de Saru maintenant. Pourtant ce dernier ne réagit par à ça et se contenta de faire un autre sourire à Fei.

« Génial, je viens te chercher dès que ça commence. » Puis il commença à partir.

« Saru ? »

Le nom de l'albinos résonna pendant quelques instants dans les airs avant que Fei ne se rende compte qu'il était sortit de sa bouche et il se remit à parler.

« Mais tu ne sors pas avec Nike ? »

Un rire sortit des lèvres de celui aux yeux violets avant qu'il ne réponde.

« Non, elle m'avait proposé de danser parce qu'elle s'ennuyait j'ai juste accepté. Elle est déjà en couple en plus.

-Oh. »

Fei se sentit soudainement idiot d'avoir été jaloux d'elle alors qu'en vérité elle n'était pas intéressé par Saryuu le moins du monde. Ce dernier se contenta de lui sourire pour la énième fois avant de retourner sur la piste de danse.

La grenette n'attendit pas très longtemps avant d'entendre la musique utilisée pour les slows et il se dirigea donc vers Saru, sans même attendre que l'autre ne vienne le chercher. Il était vraiment excité à l'idée de redanser avec l'albinos et sentit son cœur taper dans sa cage thoracique. Peu importait maintenant s'il savait danser ou pas, Saryuu serait de toute façon là pour l'aider et le rattraper s'il trébuchait.

Celui aux cheveux blancs se tourna et un sourire naquit sur son visage lorsqu'il vit Fei s'approcher. Il ignora totalement ce que disaient Imusu et Nike près de lui et commença à marcher vers le garçon aux yeux turquoise. Dès qu'ils furent près l'un de l'autre, Saru attrapa sa taille avec ses deux mains et le rapprocha encore plus de lui tandis que Fei avec un sourire radieux, posa ses mains sur les épaules de son partenaire.

Ils commencèrent à tournoyer lentement, doucement, en harmonie avec la musique, Saru rapprocha son visage de l'oreille de l'autre et avec un sourire lui murmura quelque chose, une phrase, quelques mots que seul Fei entendit et qui le firent encore plus remonter ses lèvres sur ses joues. Quelques mots qui le rendirent rose, même rouge, une couleur contrastant avec sa peau habituellement blanche.

Et lui aussi se rapprocha de Saru pour lui murmurer d'autres mots, sa réponse pour être exact. Puis, ils continuèrent de danser, Fei reposa sa tête contre l'épaule du garçon plus grand. Un grand sourire inscrit sur leurs deux visages. Leurs cœurs battaient extrêmement vite mais en même temps, en harmonies. Le monde autour d'eux avait cessé d'exister, c'était eux, c'étai Fei et Saru, ensemble avec une douce musique autour d'eux et même quand cette dernière se stoppa ce ne serait pas fini, au contraire ce serait le commencement d'autre chose.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

[...]

**Voilà, un nouvel OS qui fait pile 2400 mots ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu !**


End file.
